Life For Rent
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: Living with her aunt nightmares chase Jayd from her bed, when vistors come calling one day then those nightmares become a reality. R & R, its my first stargate fic.
1. Jayd and her tattoo

Title Life for Rent (1/?)  
  
Author Bekabulwinkle  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama – Romance - Angst Pairing Unknown yet – Suggestions welcome  
  
Spoilers Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
  
Rating For the moment I'd say PG but it could change so keep an eye on this  
  
Archive Well if you want too – just let me know where Disclaimer I own nothing that you know, just Jayd, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...  
  
Panting and covered with sweat she tumbled from her bed, kicking the tangled sheets from her legs. Stumbling to her feet Jayd raced into her bathroom as the memory of what she had just seen made her stomach roll, emptying her stomach of its little contents and then some before pulling herself up. The dream still vivid in her mind as she splashed the cool water over her heated face, sweat mixed with tears and water now running down her cheeks. It had gotten worse over the last year, always the same glowing eyes and pain her body was wracked with it.  
  
Peering at her reflection she cringed, she was drawn; her pale skin ashen and the circles around her dull and haunted eyes had grown even larger. Dropping her head Jayd felt her empty stomach roll, dragging in oxygen she clutched at the cool sink.  
  
"Jayd...Jayd are you all right?"  
  
She heard her great aunt call through her bedroom door, Stumbling a little as she made her way across the hardwood floors to the brightly painted door, her feet dragging and her body still shivering, leaning on it for a moment, the smell of the fresh paint still clinging to it, still dragging air into her burning lungs she finally spoke  
  
"Just a nightmare Kathryn"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Closing her eyes Jayd leant her burning forehead against the cold wood as she spoke  
  
'I'm sure, sorry for waking you"  
  
Her aunt's sigh was soft but Jayd still heard it, she felt bad. Kathryn had taken her in when there was no one else, they were all each other had now but all she wanted to do now was ride, get away as fast as possible as quick as possible. With trembling hands she redressed and left the old house, the purring of her motorbike breaking through the still night air as she tore from the drive way and away from the nightmare that had woken her.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
With sadness in her heart Kathryn turned from the purple door and slowly made her way back to her own bedroom. She waited silently knowing her niece would soon leave the house and not return until well into the next afternoon. Each night she had been woken by screams and each night she had gone and hoped her niece would let her in, let her comfort her but each night she went back to her room and waited to hear the door open, hear the creek of the staircase as Jayd walked down them a then finally the rumble of that bike she loved so much as it sped down the street and away from whatever troubled her niece.  
  
Seeing Jayd fly down the maple line street she closed her eyes for a moment remembering the happy little girl she once knew. Pulling the blanket her mother had made her when she was still a little girl Kathryn turned her gaze from the rider to the dark night sky. Her mind went to Daniel as it always did when she looked at the stars. Daniel, Jack, Sam and Teal'C were the only family she had besides Jayd and they were all out there. Sending out a silent pray for them to come back safe she slowly got up and went to bed. Seeing the little green numbers tick over she couldn't help but compare her niece and the one time disrespected archeologist, they were so similar, both overachievers, both lost to the social world, and both so sad, so alone.  
  
She remembered Jayd as a child, she would go treasure hunting in the attic, being gone for hours coming back to show them the small relics she had so lovingly found, small pieces of forgotten or lost jewellery or books, Kathryn had always thought she would follow in her fathers, her grandfathers, her great grandfathers ambitions – archeology ran in there family but Jayd didn't, when her parents accident happened she had been so young, left to look after her mother until her death less than a year ago.  
  
Her life hadn't been easy up until that point, many times she had asked her niece to come stay with her, give Jayde some sense of a normal childhood but Gabby wouldn't allow it. So when she went to Gabby's wake Kathryn had asked Jayd to come stay with her for a while in the hope that she would once again find herself, at first Jayd refused, for almost five months Kathryn had no idea where she had gone, finally a few weeks ago she had turned up on her door step, thankful she hadn't asked any questions and the two of them had fallen into a routine of sorts. Yawning Kathryn closed her eyes, pulling the blanket a little higher as she shifted under it until darkness of sleep took her for the night.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Gunning her bike she headed towards the flashing neon sign, easily gliding her Indian Spirit to a stop outside the doors, the bright light stung her eyes after driving so long in the moons shadow. It took her only a few minutes to adjust as she walked in, her eyes scanning the walls of artwork before sitting in the chair and looking through the laminated books  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The book fell from her fingers as she jumped,  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you"  
  
Looking up she saw the man who had spoken, he looked to be in his mid to late twenties a little older than herself, he was huge covered with tattoos and silver bars and hoops, his dark dread locked hair was pulled back from his smiling face  
  
Taking a deep breath she let it out before speaking, running a hand over he own knotty hair  
  
"Its fine"  
  
Seeing him smile as he sat in the chair across from her, the book put back down on the coffee table in between them  
  
"So do you know what you want?"  
  
Nodding Jayd closed her eyes letting the image float to the surface for a second before opening them again  
  
"I don't think you have anything here...'  
  
"Can you draw it – or explain it to me and I'll give it ago, I'm not busy tonight so..."  
  
Seeing him shrug she leaned back in the chair and nodded once more watching as he got up and went behind the counter, coming back a few seconds later with a pad and a pencil handing it too her  
  
"Ohh no, I cant draw, do you mind if I just describe it to you?"  
  
"Not at all – I'm Kelly by the way"  
  
"Jayd – nice to meet you Kelly"  
  
She said shaking his hand, soon she was describing the object and the pencil scratched across the paper.  
  
She had no idea how long she had been in there, but when she finally had the image she wanted Jayd found herself sitting next to the big man watching his surprisingly gentle hands drift over the paper.  
  
"So this is it?"  
  
Kelly asked holding the paper up for her to see, the drawing was intricate, it would take ages to complete. The largest was a tribal like ring, barbs coming off it at angles, however it was the inside of the tattoo that was the shocker, it was a twisted meddle of blues, it looked like waves crashing in on each other but pushing out at the same time, the detail came from each wave being a separate line, twisting and turning.  
  
The barbs were twisting out into stars all around the circle until at the peek was symbol he had never seen before, it was an outreached bird, almost like a phoenix of some sort, its wings curled around a crescent moon, it was something he had never done before and knew he would never do another. Her soft and weary voice made him look up  
  
"That's it, can you do that?"  
  
"Where do you want it?"  
  
She had never thought where she had wanted it, thinking for a moment she finally spoke  
  
"My back"  
  
Nodding Kelly lifted himself off the chair and helped her up, for some reason he felt bad for her, maybe it was the total lack of exhaustion on her face, the haunt in her eyes or maybe he just loved the bike she had rode in on, he didn't know but he knew for the next three or so hours he would do the best work he had ever done.  
  
Authors note – Well this is my first ever Stargate fan fic, I hope you like it so far and please give me feedback, tell me what you think and who you think should be paired with who...beka 


	2. A bad day at the officea worse one at ho...

Title Life for Rent (2/?)  
  
Author Bekabulwinkle  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama – Romance - Angst Pairing Unknown yet – Suggestions welcome  
  
Spoilers Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
  
Rating For the moment I'd say PG but it could change so keep an eye on this  
  
Archive Well if you want too – just let me know where Disclaimer I own nothing that you know, just Jayd, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...  
  
The room looked like a tornado had blow through it, books were up turned, papers littering every available workspace. Right in the middle of the chaos was a very frustrated and overly cafinated Archeologist. Daniel groaned as he once again hit a brick wall in the translation – rubbing the bridge of his nose he closed his dry eyes, he had been looking at the glowing screen of his computer for too long  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Startled he jumped as he turned, only to groan when he saw his commanding officer and friend leaning against the door jam, Daniel shook his head, pulling his glasses off and dropping them on the table with a frustrated sigh, going to reach for the ice cold and near empty cup of coffee beside the computer.  
  
"I can't get it Jack...I've never seen the symbol before. I get the crescent moon, in near all cultures is represents night, the woman, fertility but this creature, I've never seen it in anything, it looks more Gaelic, a phoenix of sorts, it seems to be protecting the moon, see how it curls around it?"  
  
Rolling his eyes Jack stepped in the room, rolling his eyes as he looked at the screen, he had no idea what his friend was saying so he peered at the image for a second before speaking  
  
"Have you asked Teal'C?"  
  
"Of cause I have...sorry"  
  
Daniel sighed again, he didn't mean to be snappy but he had been cooped up in his small office for the last 48 hour trying to figure out just what he had brought back from PX788-6954. The world was similar to Earth, its people descendants who was only about a hundred years behind Earth in its technology but more advanced in human PSI, some were able to communicate through telepathy, many constantly used telekinesis and most were physic, empathic or had the power in some form  
  
"Look you sure the old woman wasn't just crazy?"  
  
"No Jack she knew things – things about all of us"  
  
Nodding Colonel O'Neil flopped down in the chair a hand running through his greying hair as he spoke  
  
"So what just suppose to wait for this person to show up?"  
  
Daniel shrugged leaning back in his own chair, his eyes scanning the covered boards around the room, he had been trying to translate the words Shee'kee had told them on the night before they left. The elder had gathered SG1 to her, her words still running through Daniels head as he went back through the stargate the next morning and the last week since he had gotten back  
  
~ The one missing, forgotten by those who wished her harm, seeing through eyes not her's, her pain grows with each day, find her, find her and she shall heal, set her on the right path and she shall stand strong and lead the rebels for she is her mothers daughter and the mother of freedom. Protect her fragile shell and she shall protect yours – Knowledge will lead and Love will follow through. Follow the symbol, find the Ank'ha ~  
  
Shrugging Jack had no idea what it meant, he hadn't when he had been told and he sure as hell didn't know now.  
  
"Lets get out of here – go see Kathryn"  
  
Jack interrupted seeing how frustrated Daniel was getting; each of them had been jumpy since coming back from PX788-6954, it would be good for his kids to get out.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
The sun was high in the sky when Jayd finally headed back to her aunts house. Her tattoo had healed quickly, even Kelly had remarked on it – usually it took a good week or so just to scab over but Jayd's almost glowed blue against her pale skin, and it had only been two days. Last night she had left again, she had felt unclean, her skin crawling as she rode, the things she had seen in her dreams, weird looking creatures, kind of like walking snakes, covered in scales and strong, they were so strong, if she watched Sci-fi she would think it was starting to screw with her mind but she didn't.  
  
It wasn't just them it was everything, glowing eyes – the feeling of being lost, memories of a woman she had never seen before, markings that she knew were Egyptian. People, faces she had never seen before, arguments blood, there seemed to be a lot of blood shed – an army rolling over deserts and slaughtering everything – the feel of wrongness, betrayal, shame and fear.  
  
As soon as she woke she was racing out of the door, her dreams forcing her from the small room and into the dark night – after heading back to see Kelly she had found herself just wandering around letting the night wash over her and then all morning she had milled around, her head still full of glowing eyes and her body still rolling with pain.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Seeing the car pull to a stop Kathryn was worried, hurrying to open the front door but quickly her worry turned to surprised and happiness. It wasn't police to come and tell her of her niece but it was Daniel, Jack, Sam and Teal'C. The SG1 team looked tired, but then again they always did. The most elite and longest serving Stargate team was constantly in demand, either within the program or outside it.  
  
Sitting around her dining table she was pouring another cup of tea for herself while listening to them talk about there latest trip. It sounded amazing; sometimes she hated giving up the chance to work with the Stargate program.  
  
"So I've been trying to understand what it means, all week I've been going through everything but I just don't...Ohh hello"  
  
They all turned, Kathryn smiling at her tired and weary looking niece, pouring another cup of the herbal tea she had just made for Teal'C and holding it out for Jayd  
  
Taking the offered cup Jayd's green eyes narrowed, as she looked at the strangers now relaxing around the perfectly polished table. The one closest to her aunt was the youngest, shaggy light brown hair that fell across his forehead hitting the rim of his glasses. An older man was next to him, salt and pepper hair; his face was blank but his eyes were assessing her, trying to figure out if she was friend or foe, across from her aunt was the only other woman. A pretty blond who looked to be in her thirties – short hair but a soft face, unlike the older man her eyes were inquisitive, she reminded Jayd of her mother in that way, it was like she always had to know how things worked, the reason behind it the why. The last stranger in the room was looking rather strangely at her, a hat covered his dark eyes and his full lips set in a line as he sat silently.  
  
"Come Jayd I want you to meet a few of my friends"  
  
Blinking the uneasy feeling the dark man had given her away she nodded, finishing the last of her tea in one big gulp, before making another for herself, absently her hands went about the task and once more she was drinking the warm and comforting tea she had come to loved since being at her Aunts house.  
  
"Jayd this is Sam, Jack, Daniel and Te..."  
  
"Murry"  
  
Jack put in with a forced smile on his face, maybe it had been a mistake to come here, if he had known Kathryn had company then he wouldn't have come, now they would have to be wary of there words.  
  
"Yes Murry. Well this is my great niece Jayd, she's staying with me for a while"  
  
Her green eyes narrowed once more as Jayd shook Jacks hand, he was clearly the leader of this little group considering the way the others were sending his glances, either that or they were embroiled in some sinful little four- way action. Before she could think about it her aunt was happily turning her to sit next to Sam, right across from Daniel.  
  
Silently she sipped her tea, letting it warm her hands as she listened, Murry which she knew wasn't his real name could anyone be more obvious, well he was quite, so was jack, but every now and then he would throw in a snide comment, usually at Daniel and Sam, well Sam seemed to look to her aunt as a mother of sorts, the two of them were happily talking about the latest thingamejig in astronomy like they were discussing the latest fashions from Paris.  
  
"Dr Jackson..."  
  
"Daniel please"  
  
Nodding once she kept going  
  
"So how long have you and Jack been a couple?"  
  
At her words the room fell silent, everyone turned to her as she moped up the tea Daniel had just spat all over her.  
  
"Ohh god I'm sorry, so sorry about that"  
  
Brushing him away she just raised a perfectly arched and pierced eyebrow at him as she cleaned herself listening to both men stutter and stammer that they were indeed not a couple, both enjoying the company of woman.  
  
It felt like all the air was suddenly forced from her lungs, eyes wide the cup she was about to refill fell from numb fingers as her green eyes fell on the markings the dark man had been hiding with his now fallen cap.  
  
"Jayd? – Jayd what's wrong?"  
  
She heard her aunts voice but the dreams that had kept her awake night after night for the last six months flashed across her lenses – that symbol so frequently shown, she knew it and she knew it mean pain and horror.  
  
"No – get out and never come back your not welcome, leave!"  
  
She screamed backpedaling, her chair near flying across the room as she pushed it away, her face ghostly and her heart pounded in her ears as she wrapped an arm around her stomach, she could feel a child moving under her arm, feel the heaviness on her body as she yelled frantically  
  
"Leave Jaffa, Apophis will not harm my child"  
  
The words sprung from her mouth and she had no idea what she was talking about but soon more came, this time it was of no language she had even heard before  
  
"My father shall hear of this. Arak ran kree"no'rak (I know everything) – Sokar will not allow this – I am Bast, the goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, and destroyer... Giver of life who lives forever. Rok'nu'ra ja'kura shel're halla keg... (It's time for you to die)."  
  
Blinking once she looked at the people around her before falling to the ground, darkness overtaking the pounding in her head and ears as she slumped to the floor.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
She had been so happy to see Jayd sitting and talking, usually she held herself up in her room constantly playing on her music. But Kathryn knew it would last, her trouble making niece had to go and say what she did. However never did feel the need to capture something on film as she did with Jack and Daniels expressions, both looked outraged and a little affronted that the other was so outraged.  
  
Chuckling Kathryn notice how pale Jayd went like she had seen a ghost, the cup clattered from her fingers making her worry  
  
"Jayd? – Jayd what's wrong?"  
  
The change in Jayd scared her, and the others all seemed to be making a human wall around Teal'C, when she spoke again this time her voice sounded older, hallow and full of fear.  
  
"No – get out and never come back your not welcome, leave!"  
  
Kathryn couldn't do anything but watch as Jayd scrambled to get away from Teal'C her green eyes caught on the markings on his forehead; she was hunched a little almost like she was protecting herself  
  
"Leave Jaffa, Apophis will not harm my child"  
  
Going to reach for her she gasped when Daniel pulled her away, she could see he was scared for her, she was about to pull away but heard Jayd once more scream, she was scared, curling into herself almost like a mother who was protecting her unborn child  
  
"My father shall hear of this. Arak ran kree"no'rak (I know everything) – Sokar will not allow this – I am Bast, the goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, and destroyer... Giver of life who lives forever. Rok'nu'ra ja'kura shel're halla keg... (It's time for you to die)."  
  
It was silent for a second, the longest second Kathryn ever remembered and then suddenly as started it stopped, Jayd blinked once, her face gaining some of its color as she looked at them all, then she just slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Jayd – call 911, Jayd!"  
  
She yelled breaking from Daniels relaxed grasp and hurrying towards her niece missing the looks SG1 were throwing at each other and the fact that when Jack dialed it wasn't to 911. 


	3. Memories, like the corners of my mind

Title Life for Rent (3/?)  
  
Author Bekabulwinkle  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama – Romance - Angst Pairing Unknown yet – Suggestions welcome  
  
Spoilers Its all over the place I cant really tell so if you know it then well it's a spoiler  
  
Rating For the moment I'd say PG but it could change so keep an eye on this  
  
Archive Well if you want too – just let me know where Disclaimer I own nothing that you know, just Jayd, she's mine the rest belongs to whoever owns them...  
  
Teal'C POV  
  
Startled for a moment he turned to see O'Neil still on the phone, Daniel Jackson was trying to comfort Kathryn and Major Carter was in shock, not that he blamed her, he himself was till reeling from her words. However he just raised an eyebrow and went to her side, gently lifting her slumped form from the ground. More than a little surprise by how little she weigh in his arms, when he first saw her she had reminded him of the woman of Chulak even though her skin was not the colour of coffee or her hair wasn't that honey brown. She was tall, not standing to his hight but taller than the woman he had seen at SG command, her skin looked like the many moons he had seen on his travels, and her hair would have glistened like fire but both were dull.  
  
With reserved tenderness he sat her on the settee, already he could hear the cars headed towards the house, arranging her jacket around her he wondered what was wrong, how she had known the things she knew, just who she was and how SGC were going to handle this. Unconsciously he brushed some of her hair from her tired face, his long fingers lightly brushing across her cheek when he felt her shift, pressing her face even closer into his touch. Hearing the cars come to a stop outside he puled away, hoping that when she woke the questions would be answered.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
The general asked through clenched teeth, his eyes darting to the girl on the bed for a moment and then he turned back to his CMO  
  
"Just that sir, I've done everything I could think of, and all I can tell is she's human, a undernourished, dehydrated, sleep deprived twenty four year old. If I didn't know any better I would think she's in a state of Kal' Nor Reem, she's on an IV for fluid and nutrients. She will wake when her body had finished healing whatever is wrong."  
  
Frowning he had listened to SG1's reports, he had listened as Kathryn told him all about her but he still didn't understand how she had gotten the information, how she knew just who and what Teal'C was.  
  
"There was one thing though...She heals quickly, about three times faster than normal"  
  
Nodding his mind was racing with the new information, they knew she didn't have any Naquida in her system, no Goa'uld technology what so ever, she was completely human in a physical and DNA standpoint, so either they had a leak at SGC or NID or maybe a ship had bypassed there defences and landed on earth – they just couldn't get answers until she woke  
  
"She had this on her too – I don't know if you want it but...well it was in her jacket pocket"  
  
Holding out the leather encased book she saw the general take it, it felt wrong, handing over someone's personal diary, a invasion but she knew the general would want it, he wouldn't use it to hurt her"  
  
"Thank you, If there's any change..."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Jennet replied with a nod, she knew what he meant. Waiting until he left she turned to Kathryn, the older woman hadn't left her nieces side since they had been dragged from her home a few hours ago. Jack had called a code 2, which meant that both Jayd and Kathryn had been brought back to the mountain.  
  
"Kathryn, you look tired"  
  
It was Helen who spoke, an archaeologist who worked in Daniels department came in handing the older woman a steaming cup, sitting beside her running a soothing hand over her shoulders as they both looked at the sleeping girl, the soft sound of beeps echoing at a constant rate around them.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
"So?"  
  
Jack asked seeing the general coming back in the room after going to see Jayd and Kathryn himself. They had been bustled out of her house so quickly Jack felt a little guilty but he knew he was doing the right thing, if there was a leak then, well he wouldn't think of that.  
  
Dropping the book on the table before them Hammond didn't know if he could read it, it felt like he was snooping and if his own daughters and grand daughters reaction to anyone reading there diaries he knew it was not going to be received well.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Sam asked peering at the cover, seeing the symbols etched on the deep purple leather  
  
"Its her diary"  
  
The room was silent for a moment but it was jack who quickly pulled the book to him and without preamble her unwound the thin cord of leather holding it closed opening it, flipping through some of the pages, scanning them  
  
"Colonel...Jack I don't think"  
  
General Hammond and Daniel said at the same time but was waved off as Jack started to speak, reading from the page he was on  
  
Extract from Jayd Diary  
  
I don't know how to explain it, hell I don't know how to feel it but maybe if I write it down, maybe if I face them during the day then, well it cant hurt right? It her speaking, I think this is hr life.... as strange as it seems  
  
I'm scared, there's horror and pain all around, for years I have protected him, at night I protected him from his enemies. It was my job, he is my father and Apep wants him destroyed but now, now it's all changed. More have come, they walk this world like gods, but many have now left, to find there own worlds to conquer, leaving only the four of us, My love, my enemy and my father.  
  
My love he was kind and careful; he made me feel, not just Bast the goddess, as I am known here but also Ank'ha, the woman who my father gave to me as a life. She is strong; she loves Lan'pakt as I love Sokar. But he is now gone, the man who I was to protect my father from now stands joined with him, they have destroyed our loves and will kill me if they find out – for we have now created a Harcesis.  
  
A child, my child that grows within me, I must flee but I cant not go. Ank'ha wishes to stay, to fight for her people, to fight for her child, for she is from her body, for her child to be born free, to be safe amongst the Tau'ri. To do this we must make them fight – the last two left on this planet must want to leave. To protect my child, my baby I will Tok'ra, I pledge my life in making the Tau'ri free, to free those I have once helped enslave....  
  
That's where it ended – am I going crazy? – Do I have multiple personalities? Who is this woman I never have heard of, Bast – I researched.  
  
Bast also called Bastet, was Ra's daughter. She protected Ra from his enemies, she became known as the Lady of the East, the Goddess of the Rising Sun, and The Sacred and All-Seeing Eye. At night she would turn herself into a cat to guard her father from Apep or as we known him Apophis, a serpent who was her father's greatest enemy.  
  
Credited with killing the vile Apep, the goddess Bast ensured the warmth of the sun would continue to bless the delta of the Nile with fertile soil and abundant crops and was honoured as a goddess of fertility. Because of her all-seeing sacred eye that magically saw through the dark, Bast is one of the few sun goddesses that is also classified as a moon goddess...with her glowing cat's eye reminding us of the moon that it reflects. Bast, more than any other of the Egyptian goddesses was perceived as a protector and friend of women and young children. It is hardly surprising that the ancient Greeks referred to Bast as "The Egyptian Artemis"  
  
Stopping jack looked up at Daniel who nodded, pushing his glasses a little higher up his nose as he spoke  
  
"Wow she did some research, covers all the main points"  
  
Nodding he looked back down to the elegant scripture on the white page, his voice filling the room again  
  
"But what does this have to do with me, why do I feel that child grown inside me, I fee her struggle, I even feel her life fading away? Is this me in a past life? – Could I have been a Tok'ra – Resistance to Ra? – Against ra? I don't get it and what was with all the weird looking snakeheads they were everywhere? Shit my head hurts, I'm sick of hurting I hurt all the time...  
  
"Jack...Jack I think I know this?"  
  
Sam said softly, her eyes closed as she brought the buried memories of Jolinar to the forefront of her mind, she tried hard to sort through the jumble of memories and feelings – she couldn't quite catch it but opening her eyes she turned to the General, her voice full of conviction  
  
"I know this I just cant reach it, I suggest we get in contact with the Tok'ra and ask them, Selmac should know he is the longest living Tok'ra symbiont, for some reason sir I know I've heard this before, its almost like a fairy tail – something parents would tell there children before going to bed?"  
  
Seeing his Major frown in concentration he looked at his 2IC who just shrugged, it was common knowledge on how much he did not like the Tok'ra  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"I think it's the best bet Sir – we don't know anything for sure but it may help"  
  
"We'll send a transmission through now, in the mean time SG4 will take your next mission, SG1 is grounded until we receive word from the Tok'ra"  
  
Seeing jack frown but nod George was presently surprised at how easy it had been, SG1 was on the fast track to burning itself out and it was times like these that he stepped in and made sure they didn't  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
Watching the four of them leave he turned to go into his own office, ready to make his own report on the red phone that sat to the left of his desk, already hearing the beginnings of the stargate powering up ready to send the message. 


End file.
